Solok (Vulcan)
|occupation = CO of the |status = Active |datestatus = 2375 |actor = Gregory Wagrowski }} Solok was a male Vulcan 24th century Starfleet officer who commanded the starship during the Dominion War. He was a decorated officer, having twice been awarded the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor, the second in early 2375. Solok joined Starfleet Academy in 2350, in the same class as Benjamin Sisko. He was well known for pointing out the fallibility of emotions and what he believed to be the superiority of Vulcan discipline over more emotional species, including Humans. During an incident at a popular meeting place for cadets, The Launching Pad, Solok and a group of other Vulcan cadets provoked Sisko and a group he was with, announcing that they were studying "illogical Human bonding rituals". Sisko, drunk and annoyed, first tried to debate the relative merits of emotion versus logic with Solok, then challenged him to a wrestling match. However, Solok bested him easily, causing several injuries. When Sisko many years later told Kasidy Yates-Sisko, she was amused that Ben would have even challenged Solok, because Vulcans are three times stronger than humans. Afterward, Solok would take this incident as evidence of his superiority viewpoint and went on to repeatedly highlight it several years afterward. He frequently reminded Sisko of their match for the rest of their term at the Academy and singled out Sisko when he walked on campus. During their time at the academy, Solok wrote five psychology papers about the wrestling match. Solok continued to gloat about his victory following their graduations, and by 2375, Solok had published "over a dozen" papers comparing Human and Vulcan performance, each of them beginning with an analysis of the wrestling match. Solok met with Sisko in 2365, and the two would not see each other again until 2375. In 2374 and 2375, Solok had taken command of the T'Kumbra and was assigned to combat duty for six months, during which he had earned his second Medal of Valor. During down time, he created a holographic program based on Human baseball and played with his crew in the ship's holodeck. When the T'Kumbra put in for repairs at Deep Space 9, Solok would meet Sisko again, who commanded the station at the time. Solok continued the animosity they shared for each other, noting he must be comfortable behind enemy lines and the inefficiency of their repair processes. Solok also challenged Sisko to a game of baseball, with the hopes of humiliating Sisko by beating him at his favorite sport. He dubbed his team the Logicians. During the next two weeks, Solok scouted out the practice sessions of Sisko's team, the Niners. When the game came, the Vulcans handily beat them, however, Sisko's team was delighted when Rom managed to bring in their only run of the game, and proceeded to celebrate the game early. Solok, baffled by this, made the Human mistake of grabbing the umpire, Odo, who promptly threw him out of the ball game as per the rules. The Niners later celebrated at Quark's, further aggravating Solok. After Solok complained that Sisko was trying "to manufacture a triumph where none exists," the crew teased Solok about being too "emotional." When Sisko invited Solok to sign the game ball, Solok quickly left, having failed to provoke the kind of emotional response he expected. ( ) External link * bg:Солок de:Solok (Captain) Category:Vulcans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:Athletes